


The crown

by CrazyCake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Dom/sub, ErrorXInk, M/M, NM sansxkiller, dreamxcross, first time writing on this, if you dont like this quit, kustard - Freeform, sans uf dom, sans ut sub, utxuf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCake/pseuds/CrazyCake
Summary: The crown of the angel and demon is chosen. A war without death but pain. Scream and cry will hear over the two kingdom. Angel and demon separated from each other’s. Non from the demon can love a angel, non from the angel can love the demon.But what happened if two of them does? And they are even royalty?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good at English grammar, and I sucks to set in detail like I want. 
> 
> This is a long notice because of some info about the character.
> 
> UT Sans Princess of the north heaven. Will called princess because of a stupid dare.  
> Need to wear female cloths. Will be called Classic around the other royalty.
> 
> UF Sans The king of the north hell. Is a asshole and tough in the outside, is a sweet unicorn cookie in the inside. Will be called Red around the other royalty. 
> 
> Us sans king of the south heaven, is a cinnamon roll, Cute and pure. But inside he is a bit of a psychopath. Will be called Blue around the other royalty. 
> 
> SF sans the king of the south hell, is a bit of a asshole. Has 0% fun and is seriously all the time. Will be called Razz around the other royalty and he hate it.
> 
> UT papyrus the king of the north heaven. Is a cinnamon roll. Always see thing from the bright side. Doesn’t know what hate is cuz he is too pure and innocent even for heaven. Will be called Papyrus around the other royalty.
> 
> UF papyrus the royal guard of the north hell. Is a bitchy asshole. Will be called Fell around the other royalty and he don’t know why.
> 
> US Papyrus is the royal scientist and the kings brother. Is somehow the evilest but no one even realize it. Will be called Streach.
> 
> SF papyrus is the insane royal scientist. Is only callen insane scientist but is actually the wisest in the whole Hell.
> 
> Ut Undyne is the Royal guard in the north heaven. Is the one who gave the dare to UT sans. Love the royal scientist. Will be called captain/Undyne.
> 
> UF Undyne is Fells nearest man. Live is the north hell. Kinda of a bitch. But is still pretty nice.  
> Will be called und (LEL nice nickname) 
> 
> US Undyne is streach right hand. Lives in south heaven She is actually very wild but don’t show it. Will be called doc. 
> 
> UT Alphys the royal scientist in the north heaven. Is a anime nerd. Will be called Alph
> 
>  
> 
> UF Alphys the royal scientist in north hell. Is a anime nerd two, loves edgy mew mew kissy cutie. Will be called alpha.
> 
>  
> 
> Us Alphys is the royal guard of the south heaven. Is wild and she loves it. Will be called Al. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dust sans is the royal guard in the south hell. Is a badass ad loves flirt with other. Will be called Dust. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dream sans is Blue’s best friend and his nearest man, the one who gives advice and comfort the king. Will be called Dream.
> 
>  
> 
> Cross sans is one of the guard from north hell. Has two senpai and is actually really cute. Will be called Cross.
> 
> Nightmare sans is the badass village in the north hell. Has a revenge planned on the south heaven where his brother dream lives. Lives in a house big like a castle, is called the second king of the north hell. Will be called Nightmare.
> 
>  
> 
> Geno is Classic’s best friend and the nearest person except for his family. Is a tsunder  
> And showed around like a boss. 
> 
> Ink sans is one of the royal man in the north heaven is actually the postman between north and south heaven. Will be called ink.
> 
> Reaper sans is the Reaper of the dead soul. The one who decide if they are going to Hell ore heaven. Is very flirty and act like a perv around Geno. Reap you head of if you touch his senpai. I think you can guess what he will be called.
> 
> Killer sans is one of Red’s best pal. Loves to see people suffer, maybe that why he loves Nightmare.... 
> 
> Cross chara is called Cross imaginary friend by the other. Loves chocolate so much that it actually infect Cross to. Will be called as CChara in this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Frisk is the sweet little demonic angel. Look like a angel but will make you bad injured if you screw up. Is adopted by Toriel. Lives in the castle on the plan 4.  
> Has two other siblings.
> 
> Toriel are Frisk and charas adoptive mother, is Asriel’s mom. very protective about The children, but let them play in the garden and sometimes go outside by their own.
> 
>  
> 
> UT chara is frisk and Asriels sibling, is sweet and loves chocolate, can kick other ass if you take their chocolate. So beware and don’t steal her chocolate.
> 
>  
> 
> UT Mettaton is the super star in the whole heaven, is the kings lover and loves pink. Will be called as Mettaton
> 
> UF Mettaton is the superstar in the whole Hell. Is the royal guards bitch. Will be called Mett. (A very lovely name, isn’t it?)
> 
> SF Mettaton is a half crazy ghost is loved by the insane scientist in the south hell. Is a cute fluffy unicorn well he get used by someone. Will be called as Ton-Ton
> 
> Us Mettaton is a sweet ghost very shy, and loves the royal scientist of the south heaven. Will be called as Metta.
> 
>  
> 
> And me the author and is now pissed hell of because that she need to go to school tomorrow and have test the whole day. And that she wrote so much she only had 194 character left.

In heaven:

“The king king have Arrived!” A angel shouted as the limousine door opened. From the door a tall skeleton with shining armor purple cape and a golden crown, showed up. A crowed of angel was winking and smiling at their king. And the king smiled back at them. The king then looked back and looked at the small blue skeleton who was still inside the limousine.

”Are you coming out Sans?” The king ask.

His brother sigh.

”tell me again why I agree to pull on me the dress” 

“It’s because you look beautiful in the dress.”  He answer.

The kings brother sigh again before he get out of the limousine. The sky blue dress was shining in the light of the sun. The details of roses was shining in the color of silver. He was moving elegant over the ground he was walking on. 

“This feels uncomfortable, paps” he say

”But brother, you promise me..” he say and does a puppy face.

”Ok,ok I will stop. But only because of the promise”

 

The king smiles proudly, he knew his brothers weakness.

They walked in to the castle wich had over 200 room and 159 corridor. Better not get lost. 600 window, pillow in milk white color. The roof with picture of clouds and angel with harp, in strong color. And had 10 plan and only two elevator and four stages up to the plan. 

The outside of the castle looked elegant. Milk white. Golden decoration, in the from of angel wings and flower petals.

The back of the castle is a Garden, with roses, lily, poppy,sunflower and butterscotch flower. A fountain in the middle of everything in the garden. There is some tree with fruit on  near the fountain. Like apple and cherry.

 

Sans love over the garden most, beside his bedroom. It make him feel so calm and peaceful. Sometimes he will just sit on the grass and read or just laying there his wing pulled up and look at the blue sky. In heaven it’s always sunny, even though it’s sunny the flower will not wilt and the tree will not die. Everything has a source, and that was from the magic of everyone in heaven. 

Sans walked out to the garden as usual and sat down the grass, some butterflies was flying around and one of them landed on his nose. Sans stared at the butterfly ‘a yellow butterfly’ he thought to himself and blow a soft breath and the butterfly flies away. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s start with chapter 2. Hope you will enjoy this!

In Hell

 

Red say at his throne and had the borest time in his whole royal life, and it’s like 246321 years. And of course he is the king, with other word... Satan. 

The throne was made of gold and soft materials, so that you will feel nice and comfy. (Hell doesn’t need to be scary.) and skeleton heads on the ground near the throne. One of the head is used as his footstool. 

It’s pretty dark in Hell. The only light is from the green fire, what symbolise as sin, in this case. The fire was stuck in a bowl of oil, what is stuck in the wall. So yeah. There was pictures of turture humans from devils hanging on the walls, which was made of stone. 

Red let out a sigh, and closed his eyes. He placed his left hand under his cheek and let his head rest on his hand. His blood red cape was like a pillow where he sat. He didn’t have on shiny armor like the king of north heaven. Instead he had classic long armed shirt and comfortable pants. 

He was nearly fallen asleep before Fell slammed up the door to the throne room where he was sitting.

-Holy fuck Brother! Fell slammed up the door by one of his karate kicks. 

Red let out a sigh of annoying 

-Ok bro, for the first, we are not going to use the word “Holy” because it’s to close to the pure. And the second STOP SLAMMING UP THE DOOR!! 

-Why not, its more dramatic. “Flips his nonexistent hair”

-You don’t have hair bro... Red looked at his brother with a “grow up already, cuz this isn’t funny” look...

-Welp, anything can happen if you imagine. Fell say and does a “imagination” meme from spongbob squer pants. 

-Bro are you sick or what? Red ask a bit worried.

-None sense, the great terrible papyrus will never get sick! He say and smiles proudly before he falls and hit himself in the ground with his face first. 

-Yep, you are sick. He say and looked at the one on the floor, passed out. 

-Somebody take him to his bedroom! Red ordered.

-Of course, your majesty. A bear monster walked over and took Fell to his bedroom. 

Red looked at his brother while he was carried away. 

Red let out a sight for the third time. I think...

-And you other... you all are free today now. He pointed at everyone in the room. 

-But your majesty- a bunny monster begin

-No buts. You all take rest now or I will dust you. He say calmly but cold. 

The crowd only nodded as they walked of.

Red stood up from his throne. He was going to take a pause, just like the others. Maybe go to heaven and mess up something. 

He smirked at himself as he walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm hi....

its Been long time since last time right? I think I can’t really continue because all the idea I had too this book.... I forgot mostly everything. And it’s hard too continue without any idea. Don’t get me wrong, I had tried other idea but it didn’t turn out well. To the point.... This book will be in pause. For god how long? I don’t know. I will try too get new idea so that u can still enjoy the book. Sooo bye now... I guess


End file.
